


life doesn't discriminate (between the sinners and the saints)

by RequiemForTheWolves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForTheWolves/pseuds/RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: It was late in the evening when Victor finally got the call. After being missing for two days, Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky had finally been found in a van on the side of the highway just outside of St. Petersburg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Wait for It, from Hamilton.
> 
> I don't even know if the GPF would ever take place in St. Petersburg, but for the sake of this fics let's just say it does. It makes my life easier...

            It was late in the evening when Victor finally got the call. After being missing for two days, Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky had finally been found in a van on the side of the highway just outside of St. Petersburg.

            Victor wasn’t 100% certain how he had gotten to the hospital, just that he was suddenly there, nearly charging into the front doors when they didn’t swing open fast enough. The front desk told him that Yuuri was in the maternity ward, room 216. He tried to control himself, tried not to run down the bright white hallways like he was running out of time, but it was a near thing.

            He’d been running himself ragged ever since Yuuri had been taken. He hadn’t eaten, had only slept maybe three hours once his body finally forced him to pass out. Yuuri’s scent had been rapidly going stale in their apartment, and it was driving him mad.

            A ransom letter had been sent to Victor’s skating company hours after they had gone missing, demanding money for the release of their prized skater’s mate. They were idiots. Yuuri himself was a three-time Grand Prix gold medalist in the Omega Division. They were seen as the darling couple of Russia. As soon as he was reported missing the media had exploded.

            There was also Yuri, who was apparently never intended to be part of the equation, but had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. All over the world Yuri’s Angels had wept over the disappearance of their darling boy. His grandfather, a former police officer, had gotten them past the forty-eight hour wait requirement to file a missing persons case and had scrambled search parties immediately. Victor felt terrible thinking that he was grateful that Yuri had been taken as well, but in a way he was. If not he would still be pacing around his apartment, trying to pretend like it didn’t feel as if his entire world was crumbling down around him.

Victor stopped to take a breath outside of Yuuri’s room, trying not to appear like his heart was ready to leap out of his chest. The smell of sick Omega was leaking out from under the door, and Victor’s stomach rolled as he walked in.

            The room was dim, lit only by a small lamp in a corner. There was a bed in the middle of the room with two sleeping figures cuddled together on it. Yuri was laying on top of the covers, an arm and a leg thrown over Yuuri and his face pressed into the Omega’s chest. At the sudden intrusion of Victor’s scent though he awoke, raising his head as his eyes cast about blearily, a warning growl rising in his throat.

            Victor couldn’t stop his responding growl, a deep rumble that filled the room and ordered Yuri to step down.

            Yuri blinked a few times, recognition dawning across his features, and his growl died in his throat. He buried his face in Yuuri’s chest again, letting out a few small whines. It was the equivalent of a child hiding behind their mother, and Victor’s growl faded as well. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, and Yuri shifted farther away. His back pressed against the bed’s railing, though he still remained snuggled into Yuuri’s side.

            Victor took hold of one of Yuuri’s hands. He pushed sweat damp bangs from his mate’s forehead. “Yuuri,” he called quietly, watching, enraptured, as his mate’s eyelids fluttered. “ _Moye solnyshko_ , I’m here.”

            Yuuri’s eyes opened, blurry, but immediately seeking Victor. “ _Vitya_ ,” he whimpered, and Victor could feel his heart fracture.

            “It’s okay, _solnyshko_ ,” he whispered. “You’re safe now.”

            Tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes. “I’m sorry, _Vitya_. I’m so sorry.”

            Victor cooed at Yuuri as he wiped his tears away. It was obvious what he was talking about. The smell of fresh blood still lingered in the room, along with the stench of sick that clung to Yuuri’s skin.

            “It’s okay, Yuuri. It’s okay,” he said. “It’s not your fault.”

            Yuri whimpered at their side, and Yuuri’s tears suddenly stopped. He placed a comforting hand on the back of the boy’s neck. Yuri burrowed farther into his side.

            For a moment, Victor was stunned. Yuri had presented as an Alpha nearly two years ago, but currently his scent was far more bland, almost childlike again. It was comforting, especially in the abrupt absence of the milky scent Yuuri had been carrying around for the past few weeks.

            Yuuri was still trembling though, so Victor began rubbing their cheeks together, rescenting his mate. Eventually, the Omega’s shaking subsided, and surrounded by his mate’s scent he calmed enough to fall asleep again. Yuri had already done the same, and in the absence of the blinding panic Victor had carried for the past few days, he felt his own eyelids drooping as well. He laid his head against Yuuri’s chest, positioned so he could hear his mate’s solid heartbeat thudding against his ear, and slipped into unconsciousness for a while.

            The three of them all squished into a small hospital bed was probably quite a spectacle for the nurse who came in to check on them and inform Yuri that his grandpa had come to get him.

            Victor watched as the young skater extracted himself almost painfully from Yuuri’s side. Whereas the Omega had been changed into a thin hospital gown, Yuri was still in his free skate costume and track suit. Victor could see that one of his eyes had begun to darken with a bruise, but other than that he appeared to be fine. He pulled himself away from Yuuri slowly, still keeping contact with the Omega as he shoved on his shoes.

            “Yuri,” Victor said gently, “you know you can come and visit us anytime you want.”

            The boy looked surprised for a moment before nodding. Victor watched as he pulled up his hood and shoved his hands in his pockets, visibly shrinking in on himself as he slinked out of the room.

            Victor was forced to remove himself from Yuuri as well so the nurse could look him over, taking his temperature and blood pressure and checking over a few bandages. Victor’s hands curled into fists, nails biting into his palms, as the full extent of the damage was revealed to him. Yuuri’s lip was split, and a dark bruise was forming along his left cheek bone. There were bandages wrapped tightly around his chest, and a few smaller ones scattered about.

            Blood soon began to swell from the crescent shaped punctures in Victor’s palm, but he paid it no mind, wiping them off on his jeans. He had nowhere else for all of the anger that had built up over the past few days to go. Of the kidnappers, one had been killed by police on the scene, two had been taken into custody, and one had gotten away. He had no access to them, no way to vent his frustrations except to turn his attention to more important things.

            “He had quite a few bruised ribs,” the nurse explained to him. She was a small Beta, with a kind face and a number of crinkles in her brown skin betraying age and laughter. “His right shoulder was also dislocated, but we popped that back in. Besides, well, you know…” She looked pained for a moment, and yes, Victor did know. “He also had some minor cuts and bruises. It was his mental state that we were most concerned about, but thankfully we had that other young man here to translate. You should be able to take him home in the morning, just be gentle with him. With some time in his nest and care from his Alpha he should heal just fine.”

            Victor thanked her as she left. Yuuri had continued to sleep throughout all of this with the help of the IV in his arm. Victor took a moment to remove his coat and his shoes before finally crawling back into bed with his mate, ear positioned once again over Yuuri’s heart.

It felt like he could finally breathe for the first time in days.

            The first few hours after the Grand Prix, no one had noticed that anything was wrong. After winning his most recent gold in the Alpha Division, Victor had done what he always did. He met Yuuri rink side for another congratulatory hug before being ushered by Yakov into a press conference. He smiled for the cameras. He answered questions truthfully or vaguely depending on how personal they were. He gave vague allusions to next season without really saying much. Afterward, he went in search of Yuuri, hoping to take his mate home for a late night of take out and cuddling on the couch. Normally there would be festivities and dinners and toasts, but Victor’d had no taste for it that night. Phichit had teased them earlier for becoming broody, which happened to be exactly what they were so excited for.

            The problem came when he went looking for Yuuri. He wasn’t in the dressing rooms, wasn’t at the rink or in the lobby. He asked Phichit, who had stood alongside Yuuri that night with silver, but he hadn’t seen the other Omega since he was watching Victor rink side.

            Mila and Yakov hadn’t seen Yuuri either, nor a trace of their own Yuri since he had stepped off the podium. There was no answer on either of their cell phones. They stayed at the rink until it was time for it to close, hoping the pair had simply wandered off somewhere and would be back. When Victor finally returned to his apartment to find it empty as well he called Yakov, and they both went to the police.

            By the end of the night Victor was positively frantic. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t breathe right. He felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. Yakov had to sit him down on a cold metal bench at the police station and give him a stern talking to before he worked himself up into a full blown panic attack. Panicking wouldn’t help anyone. There was nothing more he could do. He needed to go back to his apartment and wait and let the police do their job.

            He had been sure that the waiting would kill him. He paced restlessly. He barely slept. At night he couldn’t even bring himself to go into their bedroom and see their gradually expanding nest, their instincts at this point having them constantly buying more bedding. Four hours before the hospital had called him he had been doing laundry, trying to distract himself with _something_ , when he had found himself crying into Yuuri’s favorite sleep shirt, needing some sort of release for all his worry and fear.

            When the hospital called him it had seemed nothing short of a godsend.

            As the nurse had promised, he was able to take Yuuri home in the morning. Despite being slightly out of it due to pain medication and more subdued than normal Yuuri functioned just fine. Still, Victor hovered. Yuuri obviously didn’t mind. He held tightly to Victor’s hand whenever he could.

            The nurses explained that Yuuri’s Grand Prix outfit was unsalvageable and had to be binned, but they managed to save his jacket. They loaned him some scrub pants to go home in, and Victor was thankful not to have to leave Yuuri’s side to get him some clothes. Victor thanked them and bundled Yuuri up in his jacket as well before taking them home.

            Yuuri didn’t talk the whole way there, so Victor didn’t either. Yuuri could move around just fine, despite some aches and pains, but as soon as they crossed the threshold into their home Victor scooped his mate up into his arms. Yuuri offered no protest, simply wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck and holding him back just as tightly.

            For once there was no Makkachin to greet them at the door. Victor had called Mila the morning after Yuuri had been taken to come get him when Victor realized he hadn’t taken care of Makkachin at all the night before. He had been stressed enough, following Victor with his tail between his legs as he paced the apartment. He needed to be with someone who at least made sure he was fed. He would have to ask Mila to bring him back as soon as he was sure he could handle someone else being in their home.

            Victor took Yuuri into their bedroom, to their nest that had gone unlived in for the past few days, and laid him down gently among the pillows. Yuuri immediately snuggled in, grabbing pillows and blankets in a large armful and pulling them tightly to his chest. Victor crawled in after him and cuddled up close along Yuuri’s back, drawing the young man to his chest and burying his face in raven hair. Yuuri pushed back against him in an effort to get closer, and Victor held him as tightly as he dared. They didn’t say anything, were too tired and emotionally drained for conversation. They fell back asleep tucked closely together in the safety of their nest.

            They stayed like that for most of the day. Occasionally, Victor would wake and subconsciously scan the room, before adjusting blankets and pillows for better comfort. Sometimes Yuuri would wake as well, would roll over so they could nuzzle at each other and exchange soft words.

            Around midday Victor was prompted to leave the nest for food, though his absence from it left him slightly shaky. He came back with peanut butter and honey sandwiches and spent the next few minutes prompting Yuuri into sweet, sticky kisses.

            They curled back up to sleep until around midafternoon, finally having taken the time to wash away the smell of hospital and change into something soft. Yuuri was already half asleep again when there was a knock at the door. Victor let out a low rumble on reflex, skin prickling at the idea of someone else coming into their home.

            “It’s probably Yuri,” his own Yuuri said sleepily into his pillow. “Can you go let him in?”

            Victor moved to do as he was told almost without thinking. A request from a hurting Omega was basically the same as an order to his instincts, he had no choice.

            It was, in fact, Yuri at the door, armed with a paper bag and a deep frown. As soon as the door was open he unceremoniously shoved the bag into Victor’s chest. “My grandpa made katsudon pirozhki,” he said by way of explanation.

            Victor’s expression softened into a small smile. He opened the door the rest of the way. “Yuuri is in the bedroom.”

            Yuri entered with slouched shoulders. He toed off his shoes at the door like he had been told countless times to do before stalking off to the bedroom. Victor took a moment to set the bag of food down on the counter before following.

            When he entered he found Yuri had already shed his coat and was snuggled up with his Omega in their nest. His face was buried in Yuuri’s chest, his fists balled up into the older boy’s soft night shirt. He eyed Victor cautiously as he crawled into the nest as well, knowing full well that the Alpha had every right to remove him if he so wished. Yuri was emitting that same bland, comforting scent he had before though. In a few more years his scent would change completely, and his presence so close to Victor’s hurt Omega would cause his instincts to go haywire, forcing him to drive the other Alpha out. For the moment though he was fine, and Victor once again settled comfortably at Yuuri’s back, arms wrapped snuggly around his mate’s waist.

            They stayed like this for a few hours more, though Victor’s sleep had become sparing with someone else in their bed. He took note when Yuri’s eyes blinked open as well, and when he carefully extracted himself from the bed the young skater did the same.

            Victor ended up wandering out into the kitchen, poking around for what could make an easy meal. If Yuuri didn’t wake up on his own soon he would have to wake him so he could eat. He peeked inside the bag Yuri had brought to find enough pirozhki for the three of them, though he would probably end up giving half of his share to Yuuri as well. Ever since Yuuri’s scent had changed a few weeks ago he had found himself constantly forcing food onto the younger man in unreasonable quantities. Thankfully, Yuuri had enough self-restraint to deny Victor, at least until competition season was over.

            “Thank you for these, by the way,” Victor said to a Yuri now cuddled up on the couch. “I’m sure Yuuri will love them.”

            “How can you stand to be away from him right now?” Yuri asked in lieu of a response. “It was hard enough just on _me_ when I had to leave him. I can’t imagine…”

            Victor looked down at the tremors currently running through his hands and clenched them into fists. “My senses are still heightened at the moment, so I can smell him in the bedroom. We’re also at home, and the only entrances to the apartment and to our nest are both easily within my sights. If we were anywhere else, I wouldn’t be able to leave his side.”

            Yuri was facing away from him on the sofa, but he saw the back of his blond head bob in a nod. “Anyway,” Victor said, “we’ll probably eat soon, but do you want some hot chocolate or something? I could-”

            “ _Don’t_ ,” Yuri said suddenly. Victor’s attention quickly snapped back to the boy in full focus. His elbows were on his knees, head in his hands. “Don’t be nice to me like that. I can’t- how can you even let me into your home?”

            Victor cautiously approached the side of the couch, but didn’t come any closer. Yuri was trembling, for once in his life looking small. “Yuri, what on earth are you talking about?”

            “It’s my fault,” Yuri practically sobbed. “It’s my fault Yuuri lost your baby.”

            “ _Yuri_ ,” Victor said, sounding strained, but the boy didn’t let him continue.

            “If I hadn’t mouthed off when they caught us Yuuri wouldn’t have had to step in. He’s so _stupid_ , trying to protect me when he should be looking out for himself. What an _idiot_.”

            Victor carefully sat down next to Yuri, a comforting hand finding the teen’s trembling shoulder. “You know neither of us blame you for what happened. Yuuri’s an adult, and can make his own decisions. I suppose he simply thought your life more important than the possibility of the one we were trying to create together. I’m not mad, and neither is Yuuri.”

            Yuri only seemed to cry harder with Victor’s words, and he was at a loss for what to do. Yuuri was free with his emotions, so Victor had quickly learned the odds and ends and what to do when he was needed. Yuri buried his emotions so far down the only place any of them could hope to reach them was on the ice. Victor had no practice here.

            “It-it wasn’t until they almost f-found us that I c-could smell fresh blood. I di- I didn’t know where it was coming from, b-but he kept ca-calling your name. He kept cry-crying and calling for you and I didn’t- I didn’t-” He couldn’t speak any more after that, breaking off into heavy sobs.

            Victor put an arm around Yuri’s shoulders, wracking his brain for what would help the boy most when he saw Yuuri in the doorway. The Omega walked without hesitation to the other end of the couch, sitting down sideways so he could turn Yuri and pull him completely into his arms. The boy held him back tightly enough that it must have hurt, but Yuuri said nothing.

            “I’m s-so sorry,” Yuri cried. “I’m-I-”

            “Shh,” Yuuri cooed, gently petting the boy’s hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

            Yuuri held the small Alpha as he shook and sobbed, his eyes half lidded and distant. Victor watched them both, resting his head against the back of the couch as he waited. The two of them gradually slumped down further into the couch, and Yuuri dropped off into sleep again. Yuri’s breath evened out as well, but he wasn’t asleep. Victor watched as the boy’s eyes roamed dully around their apartment, his head pillowed on Yuuri’s chest once again and the Omega’s arms wrapped loosely around him.

            “Yuuri and I talked about it,” Victor began, “and he’s decided to go back onto the ice again next season.”

            Yuri shifted a bit so he wouldn’t get a mouthful of fabric. “Hasn’t he already announced his retirement?”

            Victor shrugged. “That doesn’t make it set in stone. He can still come back next year. I’m sure everyone will be happy to see him.”

            “So you’re done trying?” Yuri asked bluntly.

            Victor couldn’t help but smile softly. “No, not done, just taking a break. We’re taking some time to heal, and the best way to do that is for him to keep doing what he loves.”

            Victor got up and took a moment to stretch. It was late, and he really did need to get them food. Skipping meals wouldn’t do well for any of them. He stopped for a moment to caress Yuuri’s cheek with the back of his fingers, and the Omega sighed contentedly.

            “If you feel guilty,” Victor said under a sudden stroke of inspiration, “then make it up to him. The media won’t be kind about these things like everyone else will, especially if he’s stepping back out into the limelight. Not that they’ve ever been terribly kind to Omegas in the first place. So help me protect him.”

            Yuri looked up at him with hard, determined eyes. “Okay,” he said, and it sounded exactly like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I have everyone sleeping for most of this fic. I mean, they deserve a good nap, but this feels excessive. It makes sense because they're all recovering from trauma and days without sleep, but this fic always makes me wanna go take a nap.


End file.
